megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Isako Toriumi
Isako Toriumi is a non-player character in Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3: Social Link: Hermit *Persona 3 Manga'' *''Persona 3 FES: Social Link: Hermit *Persona 3 Portable: Social Link: Hermit (Male) ; Minor Character (Female) Design Toriumi has short light brown hair that reach to her neck, and dark gray eyes; she wears a white turtleneck-like collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket, brown pants, and black high heel shoes. Personality Toriumi is a laid back teacher who is often at odds with Mr. Ekoda. She is good friends with Mrs. Terauchi during school days, even though she dislikes her for bragging with her husband all the time. She can be strict and serious at times. Profile Persona 3 Ms. Toriumi is the home room teacher of Class 2-F in ''Persona 3. She is a language teacher for the junior class at Gekkoukan High School. Ms. Toriumi is an avid player of an old MMORPG (known as Innocent Sin Online in the Japanese version). The protagonist can form a Social Link (Hermit) with her after he receives a copy of the game from Junpei Iori. Toriumi, using the handle Maya, convinces the protagonist to use the handle Tatsuya. "Maya" will also say "tell me if you find JOKER. "Maya" and "Tatsuya" talk through Toriumi's grievances at work, and she reveals that she has a crush on the protagonist. When Innocent Sin Online administration announces that the servers will all be shut down, she plans on sending her and the protagonist's chat logs to them in order to prevent them from shutting down the game. Ms. Toriumi is a laid-back teacher who is often at odds with Mr. Ekoda, a classic literature teacher. She is extremely fond of cake and she at one point tells a student that they need to bake her a cake to turn in with one of their assignments. Other teachers at Gekkoukan have mentioned they would bring her cake whenever they needed to talk with her so she'd be in a good mood. Although she loves nearly all cakes, she doesn't like Mont Blanc. Ms. Toriumi and Mrs. Terauchi occasionally play Mahjong together after work. Terauchi is only a novice at the game and Toriumi is teaching her Mahjong terminology, something which Terauchi is very excited about. However, from her descriptions of the games, it seems Toriumi is taking advantage of her inexperience and cheating to win. Supposedly, Toriumi has never lost a match. Social Link The Online Game Social link is available after Junpei gives the protagonist the online game. Unlike other Social Links, Ms. Toriumi is only available on Sundays and holidays. In addition, choosing to play the MMORPG uses up the entire day, not just the daylight portion. At the epilogue of the Social Link, the Protagonist can go into the Faculty Office to find Ms. Toriumi. The Protagonist would drop his cell phone, which now has the background picture of Maya's message in the sand to Tatsuya. Ms. Toriumi picks it up, and sees the picture, pretty much shocked. However, even through her age, Ms. Toriumi finds it within herself to accept the Protagonist as the person she loves, and tries to ask him to dinner. However, she still storms out of the office, flustered and embarrassed. Persona 3 Portable If the player chooses to play as the female protagonist, the Hermit arcana Social Link is replaced by Saori Hasegawa in the Health/Library Committee. On the date when Junpei would normally give a copy of Innocent Sin Online to the protagonist, he instead decides to start playing the game himself, never giving the player a chance to log in and meet Maya. A few of her problems that are revealed during her Social Link events for the male protagonist, such as her dislike of Mr. Ekoda, are still mentioned during one of the final Social Link events for Saori. Changes in Localization In the original version of the game, Ms. Toriumi played Devil Busters Online, which was a reference to Megami Tensei II. The main characters are called Devil Busters and Toriumi used the handle Y-Ko (Y子), which was a reference to Yumiko Shirasagi, while the protagonist uses the handle N-Jima, which was a reference to Akemi Nakajima; Yumiko and Nakajima were the heroine and hero of Megami Tensei, respectively. The change was made due to Megami Tensei and Megami Tensei II not being available in North America and Europe. Gallery persona 3 manga Toriumi.jpg|Toriumi in manga adaption mstoriumi.png|Concept artwork of Isako Toriumi Trivia *In one moment in the Social Link, Ms. Toriumi (as Maya) reveals that she has feelings for the protagonist in real life, but is reluctant to follow up on it due to social taboos. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters